


Xiaojiao’s Eleven

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Ducktales, M/M, Party Crashing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: The Monkie crew of Xiaojiao, Xiaotian, Pigsy, and Sandy must sneak into the city’s museum in order to steal an artifact. However, the only available time is the museum’s annual gala…
Relationships: Pigsy/Tang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Xiaojiao’s Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Monkie Kid with a random scene from another cartoon, so I did something inspired by the Ducktales’ episode “Louie’s Eleven!”

“And lastly,” Xiaojiao explained as she pulled herself up the windowsill. Xiaotian and Pigsy followed her to peek through the window. “We need to figure out the party layout inside the museum. Which is what we’re doing right now.”

The trio yelped as Sandy struggled to hold all of their weight. After a few struggles, Xiaojiao plastered her face to the window. “Alright,” she said, examining the bustle of the staff preparing for the gala. “There’s the hallway that leads to the spear and there’s the stage.”

Inside, a man walked down the stage’s steps, examining the room. “Let’s go people! We need to get things in motion and remember!” He pulled out a pass, showing the waitstaff it. “Nobody goes anywhere without a pass.”

Pigsy raised a brow. “Who’s that?”

Xiaojiao followed his gaze. “Ugh, Tang. The head curator’s personal assistant and pet scholar. If we want to get the spear, we have to go through him.”

Xiaotian raised a brow, noticing Pigsy staring at Tang.

“Whatever.” the chef said, startling the delivery boy. He turned away from Tang getting yelled at by the head curator, hopping off Sandy’s hand. “What’s the next part?”

“Simple!” Xiaojiao hopped off Sandy’s hand, reapplying her lip gloss. “We get dressed up, slip inside when the party time comes, and as long as there are no surprises, the rest of the plan should go as planned!”

Of course, the rest of the plan did not go as planned.


End file.
